


Life Doesn't End with War

by Doc_Confused_And_Grumpy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Don't know what to write here, Gen, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Spoilers, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Severus Snape Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Confused_And_Grumpy/pseuds/Doc_Confused_And_Grumpy
Summary: Series of one-shots about the Harry Potter Universe after the Battle of Hogwarts. This will start off with Neville-centric chapters but it will spread to others....eventually.





	1. "The Only Thing We Have to Fear is Fear Itself"

It had been a week since the war had ended and Neville was lost. Not in some metaphorical sense, he was literally lost. He had been one of the first to volunteer to help with recovery of Hogwarts. Sure he wasn't supposed to arrive for another couple days but he was done grieving. Many had died in the War but the few who were very close to Neville had survived. His Gran, Luna, Ginny and Seamus(who he had become friends with over the past year) had all survived. His friends from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were fine, and Hannah Abbot, his girlfriend as of this year, was recovering at home. They had been friends many years before that. He had always gotten along with Hufflepuffs, till this year he had never understood why he wasn't put in that house.  
He did, however, mourn the loss of Remus Lupin, one of the teachers at Hogwarts who had believed in him. He mourned the loss of Fred Weasley, he had looked up to the Weasley Twins ever since he met them and now they had been split. He mourned the loss of all those in the D.A but he needed to get back to work. After a year of leading a Hogwarts rebellion, he couldn't just dawdle at home with his Gran. He had arrived with a few others early like Professor McGonagall, who had taken charge, and the remaining professors along with a couple students and Aberforth. She had directed them to search for bodies that had not been found in an initial search, a day after the battle, along with abandoned wands.  
So far he had been strolling through the destroyed castle for hours not finding much more than a couple wands but he was also hopelessly lost. He had heard something and had gone towards it, going down a hallway he had never seen before. There was nothing special about it other than the fact that it so far looked completely untouched by the battle. The walls were made of white stone that arched upwards into the ceiling. It had windows out onto the grounds, completely unremarkable. But it was long and had many turns leaving him at a loss to where he was. So far he had not seen a single door except for one for a closet. Finally, at the end of the hall, he found a door.  
It was locked but he opened it easily. He honestly did not understand why there were regular locks in the Wizarding World since a simple charm could unlock them. The room was bare and boring. It reminded him of any classroom minus the desks and blackboard. The only thing that stood out was an oaken trunk with an ornate lock of silver and carvings on the side. Neville whipped out his wand and was on the defensive. He unlocked the chest and stood back. He threw off the lid with his wand and out came Snape and a small child, maybe a first year. The child was whimpering as Snape held his arm. Then in a drawling, almost sinister tone Snape spoke:  
"Mr. Longbottom, it seems all of your heroics this year do not amount to anything. If you do not reveal what you and your army have been doing then I shall hand this child off to the Carrows." The Carrows along with Snape had been doing despicable things that year with the assistance of Filch. They used the Cruciatus Curse and more medieval methods, such as whips and shackles to punish their students. Sometimes making the whole school watch to prove a point. Or they would make students do it to each other. The other teachers tried to stop but they couldn't do anything but provide help with healing or provide alibis, without facing the might of Voldemort. Neville, along with most of the students who survived, didn't care that Snape was on their side this whole time. Severus Snape was an evil man. But the child next to Snape changed, now it was Hannah begging Neville to help her, then it was Seamus blaming Neville for everything. The victim of Snape kept on changing, each change making Neville more guilty but soon Neville found his courage.  
"Riddikulus!" Neville shouted with gusto. When he uttered those words, the person in Snape's grasp was his Gran. She was in her long, green velvet dress, a hat with a stuffed vulture and a violently scarlet handbag. She hit Snape in the head with her purse repeatedly, each him made him in groan in pain and then kneed him in the stomach. He keeled over in pain and fell to the floor. Then she began to scold him.  
"Severus Snape, shame on you. Why I ought to kick you into Azkaban myself." Snape responded quickly.  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Longbottom. Please stop!" The look on Snape's face was hilarious and Neville started laughing. At his laugh, the Boggart dissipated into mist.


	2. Chapter 2: Malfoy Jr.

Neville Longbottom took a deep breath, it was the first class of the year and it was guaranteed to be interesting. It was a double period with first year Ravenclaw and Slytherin students, which alone would be relatively calm. In general, the two houses stayed out of each other's way unless someone interfered with their studying, then there would be hell to pay. Merlin, the pranks that angry brainiacs could come up with! Looking back at his own school days, Hermione was the perfect example.

What was interesting was a particular student. Scorpius Malfoy(a name that Neville personally thought was worse than Draco) was going to be attending his first Herbology Class. Neville was curious to see whether Scorpius Malfoy held the same antiquated view as his family. Malfoy had mellowed since he had married Astoria Greengrass but you never know. Neville had missed the Sorting because Albus Potter had fallen into the lake so he didn't know where anyone was sorted. But he had heard rumors that Scorpius had been sorted into Ravenclaw. Hopefully, Malfoy wouldn’t be angry. The Malfoy Family had been in the Slytherin House since they had moved to England from France hundreds of years ago. 

Soon students trickled into the classroom chatting loudly with their friends. Some began to whisper excitedly when they noticed Neville. Neville muttered a quick “Tempus” to check if it was time to start class. Once it seemed like a majority of students were there Neville stood up.

“Quiet down, class! Welcome to your first year of Herbology. My name is Professor Longbottom, this year we wi-” he was interrupted by the greenhouse door being opened with a creak. Everyone turned to see a Ravenclaw student sprinting into the classroom. His pale face, which has tentacles growing out it, turned bright red as he noticed the unwanted attention. As the class began to snicker at his expense, Neville silenced them with a stern glare and Neville waved away the tentacles. The boy’s pointed features and platinum blond hair indicated this was Scorpius Malfoy. He sunk into a chair in the back, trying to disappear, reminding Neville of his days at Hogwarts. 

Neville continued the class, but he noticed once the students started working that two students had been forced to work together, Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. Their respective families have ostracized them from both Slytherin and Ravenclaw, so no one else worked with them. Neville was at first worried he would have to intervene but luckily they were getting along. Soon the class ended but Scorpius hung back. 

“Professor, I would like to say that I’m sorry for being to your class. I did not want to offend you, I had a good reason for being late. I swear! I just ran into someone and then-” Neville spoke before the anxious boy could continue to ramble.

“Don’t worry about it Mr. Malfoy. Believe me, I understand more than anyone why you were late. I was quite a target when I was younger.”

“You Professeur?”, Scorpius exclaimed incredulously. “But you’re Neville Longbottom, a hero of the Second Wizarding War, a leader of the Hogwarts Rebellion!”

“If you don’t believe me, just ask your father. Regardless I learned when I was younger it was always easier when you have support. I’m always available but try to make some friends.”

“That would be hard Professeur, everyone in my house hates me and so do my friends before Hogwarts.”

“Not everyone judges people based on their family. Maybe also look towards other houses. You might find a friend in Mr. Potter. He is going through a very similar situation.” For the first time that day, Neville saw Scorpius’ frown start to leave his face. In a remarkably better mood, Scorpius left the greenhouse.

“Thanks, Professor!”  



End file.
